Pulling Away and Bonding
by Ishval
Summary: While Keith starts pulling away from the Paladins, Maya makes new friends, and she and another Paladin create a stronger bond. And the Castle of Lions gets a new member and someone for Maya to hang out with and learn from. I kind of suck at summaries. And with the final chapter, this is the end of Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Rescue Mission

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin.

 **This chapter and several others came about from conversations with Puff the Ninja. Thanks for allowing me to bounce ideas your way. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Shiro stood next to Coran. "Is it my imagination or has Maya grown some while I was away?"

"Oh, you're not wrong there Shiro. She's now our cargo pilot since Allura is now a paladin," Coran twisted his ginger mustache.

Shiro ran his Galra hand through his white bangs. He chuckled slightly, "I never thought that would happen. How did this come about?"

Coran puffed his chest out as he told the former black paladin how Pidge, Hunk, and himself built the flight simulator and Keith gave her the pilot's test. "She just needs a mission to give her some confidence," Coran smiled at the human man.

Shiro tapped his index finger of his human hand against his chin. "I think I just might have the mission for her."

Coran's voice came over the com's gaining Maya's attention. "Maya, would you please report to the bridge."

* * *

Maya gasped as a drone fired a bolt of bright light at her. She jumped forward and dove into a roll came up on one knee with her chakram in her hand. She threw it and took out the drone attacking her but also the rest of the group that harried the paladins. As it returned to her hand, she stood and called out on her helmet com, "Coran, as usual, your timing is impeccable."

Pidge and Hunk snickered while Lance shook his head, Allura sighed, and Keith gave her a lopsided grin. "We'll continue training. Go find out what Coran wants. Back to work team."

As she strode for the exit, she heard groans behind her. Yeah, Keith was a definite taskmaster when it came to training, she thought as she stepped into the hallway and removed her helmet, tucking it up under her arm. She'd taken to wearing her hair pulled up into a ponytail making it easier to fit up underneath the helmet.

She knew training was important however it could be tedious day in and day out. But as Shiro often told her training only helped to make the reflexes quicker and it was an excellent way to relieve stress.

She pulled a cloth from a pouch off her belt and wiped the sweat off her face. I'd better see what Coran wants, she thought as she hurried down the hall.

* * *

Maya strode onto the bridge, "You needed to see me?"

Shiro turned, "Yes. When I escaped from the Galra, I stole one of their escape pods, but I was shot down on an ice planet.

"I was rescued by two freedom fighters who loaned me their only form of transport. It was destroyed by a Galra cruiser. But that's not the point. They're stranded on that ice planet, and I'd like you to go pick them up and take them to Olkarion. There they can join the Voltron coalition. "

"Anything thing else while I'm gone?" she asked as she tucked the ponytail into itself and slipped her helmet down over her head.

"I'm getting to that," Shiro replied and smiled to soften the sting of the words, as the Paladins came onto the bridge and stepped up near Shiro and Coran.

Keith gazed at Shiro, "What's up?"

"I'm sending Maya on a mission, but I don't exactly trust the two people I'm sending her to pick up. I mean they did give me their transport craft to escape the ice planet I was stuck on, but they thought I was a Galra spy at first. So that's why I want Lance to go with her."

"Me?" his voice rose several octaves as he pointed a finger to himself.

"Yes, you," Shiro replied as he gazed into the red paladin's face. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem," Lance replied.

"Good."

"We've checked the system," Coran said as he brought up the star map. "Here's Thayserix," he said as he pointed it out. Moving to the nearest system, "We've discovered the ice planet in this system." He transferred the coordinates to Maya's wrist gauntlet.

"I'll create a wormhole to get you there faster," Allura said as she smiled gently. "Once you have the passengers, return through the wormhole, and I'll create another to get you to Olkarion."

"Thank you, Princess," Maya replied as she bowed her head to Allura.

"No reason for you to be so formal now," Allura replied. "I'm a Paladin now, so call me Allura," she reached out and took Maya's hands in hers.

Lance glanced between the pair and Shiro could see the wheels spin in his head. He glanced at Keith who reached out and shoved the Red Paladin in the back. He hissed at the slightly younger teen, "Knock it off."

Lance turned to face Keith with their noses almost touching. He didn't yell like usual, but his voice lowered to a whisper, "Don't," and he stuck his index finger in Keith's face, "Don't play at being space dad since space dad is here!"

Shiro stepped between the two placing his hands-on Lance's shoulders and pushed him back a step. "I wanted Keith to do that because I know how your mind works and you don't need to bring attention to Allura just for being nice by thinking it means something else."

"Okay," Lance rubbed at the back of his neck as a blush formed on his cheeks and his ears grew hot. "Sorry."

Shiro turned to the others. "Okay, it's time for Maya and Lance to go."

Pidge glanced up at Hunk, "Uhm… what was that all about?"

Hunk shrugged.

* * *

Maya made last-minute preparations on the shuttle pod while waiting for Lance. He entered the pod bay with Shiro and Keith. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," Keith said as they stepped up to the pod.

"Keith, stop being so pessimistic and allow Maya a chance to grow," Shiro replied.

Maya hopped down from the pad where the pod rested. "The shuttle is ready to go."

"Be careful you two," Shiro said as he glanced between them.

Keith stepped up to Maya and pulled her into a hug, "Come back in one piece." As he released her, he turned to Lance, "Watch out for her and bring yourself back."

"Don't worry we'll be fine," he added in a whisper, "I hope."

Maya heard his comment and chose to ignore it. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Before Shiro disappeared, he was comforting, approachable. Now he seemed a little distant. Maybe the Galra had done something to him while he was on the ship this last time. She couldn't help but feel sad.

As Maya and Lance turned to the pod Hunk ran in. "Maya, Lance, wait up."

The pair turned as Hunk raced up to them with a couple of sacks. He bent over with hands on his knees sucking in several deep breaths and blowing them out as he calmed himself down. He shoved the sacks towards Maya and Lance. "I know you two didn't get a chance to eat so I fixed you two a couple of go bags of food and there are some water pouches in there too."

"Aww, Hunk, you are my main man," Lance said as both he and Hunk fist bumped.

Maya smiled at the largest of the paladins, "Thank you, Hunk." Her eyes grew as she found herself caught up in an embrace. She returned the hug, and as she was released, she saw a trace of moisture in his eyes. "We will return."

Before they could turn again, Shiro cleared his throat catching their attention. "Lance, Maya is in charge of this mission."

"Wha…" Lance said as he felt the urge to argue. Why was she suddenly in charge? He thought. He was the paladin after all. He had more actual battle experience than she did.

"No arguments," Shiro replied.

Maya turned and hopped back up to the pad where the pod rested and climbed into the pilot's seat. As Lance joined her with a grumble, she waved back at the others and then touched the ignition that activated the hovering sequence of the pod.

She turned the white and black pod towards the bay's particle barrier that kept the cold of space out of the castle and activated the pod's particle barrier that closed the cockpit. She ignited the engine and maneuvered the vehicle out of the bay and into space.

"Shuttle pod to Castle of Lions, we're in space," she said over the com channel.

"That's an affirmative," Coran replied. "Good hunting," he called out as a wormhole opened.

Maya aimed for the blue and white circle, and the shuttle pod flew through it.

* * *

Maya checked the coordinates that Coran had given her. "We're on the correct heading for the ice planet, we should be there in about seven varga."

Lance huffed, "We could have been there sooner if we'd just taken the Red Lion."

Maya sighed, "I know that Lance, but that's not the point of this mission."

"And what is the point?" he asked not kindly.

"To see if I can do this. I'm now the Castle's cargo pilot which means that I will be allowed to go on missions to pick up supplies or whatever which free you and the other paladins from menial tasks like that."

He rubbed his chin with one of his hands, "Well, I guess then Shiro had a point then of giving you this mission." His stomach grumbled reminding him he needed to eat since breakfast had occurred several varga earlier. He picked up his bag from off the floor by his feet and rummaged through it. He pulled out a wrapped round package, opened it and cried happily, "A burrito!"

She pressed a button putting the shuttle on autopilot and picked up her own bag and opened it finding something similarly wrapped and opened it to find her own burrito. She remembered her conversation with Hunk while they prepared food while Keith and Shiro went over to the Blade of Marmora base. That had been a scary time, but it was simpler. Shiro wasn't as distant as he was now.

She glanced away from the main screen and out the view of the window as she tried to fight down the depression that threatened to rise again. Slowly she lifted the burrito and took a bite barely tasting anything. She pulled out a water pouch and inserted the tube into the bag and sucked up some of the water. She finished eating the burrito. Drained the rest of the pouch of the water and put the trash into the bag.

Lance dug down in his and pulled out a couple of other burrito's. He ate with a gusto that Maya couldn't feel.

She thought back to the day they decided to try to find a new paladin for the Black Lion. The day Keith became the head of Voltron. And the almost fight that took place and how she reacted to Lance. It's not that she didn't like Lance, she found he was funny and was really a good person. She wanted to like him, but he seemed to have a problem with her.

She needed to find out what that problem was and maybe they could repair the bonding that had taken place before she completely recovered from the flu. She checked the readings, and they still had at least six and a half more varga to go.

"Lance," she spoke quietly. "I'd like to apologize for everything."

"Huh?" he said as his eyebrows rose and his eyes grew. "Uh… Okay," he said. What was she up to now, he thought. Trying to befriend him just to make a fool out of him? Just like those assholes did when he was in middle school. The ones who acted like they were his friends and then made fun of him because he had a growth spurt and was taller than they were. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen.

"You probably don't believe me, but it's true," she sighed again as she glanced away from him the burrito she ate sat heavily in her stomach. She gazed at the readings on the screen and turned off the autopilot and gripped the control yoke with her hands. She focused on flying and let silence settle in the cabin between them. If he didn't want to accept her apology, well she'd just focus on the mission.

Several dobashes went by maybe it was the silence that got to him, but finally, he turned to her, "Look, I don't hate you. I want to like you, but after those pranks, I'm not sure if I can."

"I understand, Lance," Maya replied. "I suppose I should explain," she reached over and put the shuttle back onto autopilot. "You see the first one was Pidge's idea. She thought I should pay you back for calling me ignorant, and I guess it still stung a bit. That's why I agreed."

"What about the next one and the video game?" he asked.

"That was also Pidge, but her reasoning was sound. Everyone including myself was so down after Shiro disappeared," her voice cracked on the last word. "Losing Shiro was like losing my father a second time. He's so strong just like…" she blinked unable to continue at that moment.

She took a breath, held it for a moment and released it. "Pidge said everyone needed a laugh to relieve some of the sadness. It worked for a little bit. But as Allura said a new paladin for the Black Lion was needed. Everyone got so heated, I was going to prank you again by mimicking you, but I was afraid you all were going to fight over it, and then you turned and saw me and well everything just kind of went to…"

"Hell," he finished for her. "That was my fault. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. But it did spook me for a dobash. So I guess I'm sorry there too."

Maya agreed silently, she didn't want Lance to feel guilt over what was ostensibly her fault. She glanced over at him again, "I-I just want to be useful," she stammered.

"I get that," Lance replied. "I really do," he said as he gazed at her. He sighed as he leaned back in the seat. He fell silent for a few dobashes. "You know all this sort of falls back on Pidge," he chuckled. "I didn't know she had it in her."

"I don't think anyone did," Maya said as she smiled at him.

A thought struck him as he turned his head to her, "Mind if I ask a bit of a personal question?"

"I don't mind," she replied as she took the shuttle off automatic pilot again.

"What is going on between you and Keith?"

"We're like brother and sister."

"Really?"

Maya nodded, "Yes, he's like my brother from another mother."

Lance chuckled again. "Kind of like me and Hunk."

"Yes," she smiled as she thought of the Black Paladin.

A blip caught her attention as it flashed and beeped at the same time. I guess all this talk actually made the time pass more quickly, she thought. "We're coming up on the ice planet, prepare for entry into the atmosphere."

"Are you sure you have this," he said as he licked at his upper lip and he gripped at the sides of his seat, and his body stiffened.

"I do, Keith did pass me you know for the pilot's test. Coran gave me extra practice, so I know what I'm doing. Just sit back and enjoy the ride," she replied as she entered the atmosphere at the correct angle, so they wouldn't burn up in the atmosphere.

"Activating scanners to search for two humanoid life forms," she informed Lance.

She smiled, "I've got them, they're just ahead in that system of ice caves." She looked for a safe place to land and found one near the mouth of the caves. She engaged the hovering system and lowered the pod down behind an outcropping of rocks.

"Why'd you land us so far away?"

"Remember what Shiro said? He didn't quite trust these guys, and I'm going to take him at his word," Maya gazed at Lance. The particle barrier went down so they could hop out and it re-engaged to secure the cockpit. This one was attuned to her biometric authentication.

"How do we get back in?" he asked.

"It's attuned to my biometric authentication," Maya replied. "Coran said I needed to attune myself to one of the pods and I liked this one."

"Cool, sort of like how I'm bonded with the Red Lion," he said as he walked toward the rock outcropping. He stopped and turned around to face her. He held his arm out to her, and she clasped his forearm in the traditional form of a space handshake. Lance grinned as he yanked surprising her with his strength and he pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug.

Maya returned the hug, and then a thought occurred to her. As they released each other, she spoke softly as she pulled her helmet off her head. "I'd like to create a connection with you."

"A connection?" he asked.

"An empathic connection. I need to touch my forehead to yours, and I'll be able to know if your in extreme stress or whatever. If I can help you in any way, I will."

"That actually sounds pretty cool," he said as he removed his helmet.

She bent over and touched her forehead to his. "That's it," she said as she replaced her helmet.

Lance pulled his back over his head as they continued to approach the outcropping as they came upon the rocks a raspy voice from above shouted down to them. "Get back in your fancy ship and go back where you came from you Galra scum." To punctuate the voice's point a beam of laser fire hit a nearby rock causing it to explode.

Maya called out from her position, "I'm here to speak to Vakala. I was sent by Shiro."

The raspy-voiced guy yelled back, "I don't know a Shiro." He fired his weapon several times at them.

Lance yelled up at the one firing on them, "Look, we were sent here by Shiro, a paladin of Voltron."

Another voice joined the conversation they heard him distinctly tell the first one, "Put that gun away. We can trust them, I think. If Shiro sent them, that means he survived." After a moment a rock clattered down as two figures began to move out from the stones above the cave opening.

Maya and Lance stood and climbed over the outcropping and walked up to the mismatched pair of freedom fighters who stood in front of the cave. Lance eyed the couple as Maya kept her hand on her chakram ready to throw at a moment's notice.

The smaller one held his blaster rifle down while the larger of the pair still trained his weapon on the two newcomers. "You said you were friends of Shiro's," he commented as he glanced at two wearing similar armor.

"Yes," Maya replied. Then she pointed to Lance, "This is the Red Paladin of Voltron, Lance."

"Let's get out of the cold so we can talk, I'm Vakala, and this is Kerk," he said as he led the way into the cave system. They stepped into a part of the cave where there was a hole in the ceiling that was iced over, but it provided some natural light into the chamber.

"Look, we're low on supplies," Kerk scowled as his eyes narrowed.

Maya shook her head, "You don't understand. Shiro sent us to transport the two of you to Olkarion."

"Olkarion? What's at Olkarion?" Vakala asked.

"That's where we're basing the Voltron coalition out of," Lance spoke up. "We're gaining new fighters every day who want to take the fight to the Galra. And he thought of you two, especially since you were nice enough to give him your only transport shuttle."

Maya nodded as she added, "Olkarion is a lot more hospitable than this place. And warmer too."

Kerk glanced over at Vakala who seemed to be the designated leader of the pair of freedom fighters.

"It would be nice to get out of here," Vakala stated. He gazed at the pair as he bit the inside of his lip and avoided direct eye contact. "We need to discuss this between ourselves." He said as he and Kerk stepped through another cave opening with a tattered piece of cloth hanging over the opening.

Lance elbowed Maya as he glanced around the room taking in some of the equipment strewn about. "Doesn't all this stuff look a bit outdated to you?"

"They're freedom fighters, Lance, I wouldn't think they'd have anything really high tech."

"That other group we were with on Icturn had more sophisticated equipment," he said.

"Yes, they did, but I guess other groups might have access to better equipment than these do," she said quietly.

The tattered cloth rippled as a hand pushed it aside, and the pair strode back into the room. "We'll go but not without our equipment. We've been recording Galra transmissions, and there might be something there the coalition might be able to use."

"Okay," Maya said as she and Lance helped them pack up the equipment.

* * *

They finished loading the pod, Maya and Lance hopped in the cockpit as the two freedom fighters climbed in the back. She opened a channel to the rear of the pod. "All set?" she asked.

"We're ready to go," Vakala replied.

Maya engaged the hover system of the pod. It rose up into the air and then she switched over to the crystal drive and engaged the thrusters which fired and pushed the shuttle up and out of the atmosphere.

It broke free of the planets gravity and Maya set the course for Olkarion. She opened a hailing frequency to the Castle of Lions. As Shiro, Coran, and Allura's faces came on the screen she said, "We've secured the freedom fighters and are in route to Olkarion."

"Very good," Allura replied. "Opening wormhole."

A blue and white glowing circle appeared in space before them. Maya piloted the shuttle in. She turned to Lance, "Even though the wormhole will shave a lot of time off our trip, it'll be several varga before we're there."

"No problem," he said as he leaned back in the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Olkarion and A Castle Ghost Hunt

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin. The only character I own is my Zenoxian, Maya.

Here's another chapter inspired by conversations with Puff the Ninja.

* * *

The shuttle pod emerged from the wormhole over Olkarion. Maya piloted it into the atmosphere and settled it down on a pad at the Olkari spaceport near the capital city.

Maya and Lance hopped out of the shuttle pod, and she opened up the cargo section of the pod. Vakala and Kerk rushed out into the warmth of the planet.

Vakala smiled up at the pair, "The trip was worth it to get out of the cold," he said as they quickly unloaded the freedom fighters equipment.

One of the Olkari ran up to them, "Red Paladin, Maya," he said. "Ryner needs to speak to you. She said it was important."

"We've brought two experienced freedom fighters to join the cause," Maya said as she pointed to Vakala and Kerk.

The Olkari waved to someone nearby. "Take these two to the freedom fighters staging area," he said to the other Olkari. He turned back to Maya and Lance, "This way," he said as he jogged off towards the central control tower of the spaceport.

Maya and Lance hurried after him.

* * *

They were lead up to the top of the tower to find Ryner talking to Shiro and Allura. "I've brought them," the Olkari said to Ryner.

Ryner turned to see the pair, and she waved for them to approach her. "I have Allura and Shiro on the screen. It's good that you arrived when you did," the Olkari leader chuckled.

"Thank you," Maya said as she nodded to the leader who stepped back to allow Maya and Lance to get into visual range of the two-way communications.

Allura smiled at the pair. "It's good to see that you arrived on Olkarion. We're heading your way. We should be arriving within the next Quintant."

Lance smiled, "It was a nice smooth trip. Maya did a good job. And you weren't kidding about those two freedom fighters, Shiro."

Shiro chuckled. "Did they give you a hard time?"

Maya frowned, "You could say that. The bigger guy thought we were Galra and wouldn't stop shooting at us until we got Vakala to realize that you sent us for them." She shook her head. "They were just like you said, but they are happy now that they're off the ice planet."

"That's good," Shiro replied. "Ryner will arrange sleeping quarters for you two until we get there. So just sit tight." His eyes narrowed as he gazed at Lance, "And you behave. I don't want to hear that you tried to flirt with any unattached females. They are our allies after all."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line," Maya said as she grinned at Lance.

Lance shrugged, and his eyes lowered, "Jeez, ye of little faith."

"Lance, we just know how you react at times," Allura replied as a sympathetic smile pulled at her lips.

"Get some rest," Shiro said.

Lance nodded as he silently admitted to himself that he was bone weary.

Maya smiled back, "Certainly Shiro, it was a long trip."

Ryner turned to the Olkari that she had to go fetch them. "Take them to the quarters you prepared for them."

The Olkari nodded as he made sure they were to follow them out, she overheard Allura speak to the Olkari leader, "Thank you for your kindness."

* * *

The Olkari led Maya and Lance into a large room that bolstered two private bedrooms one on each side of the main room. There was a comfortable couch situated in the center facing what reminded Lance of large TV from back on earth. He prowled around investigating as the Olkari left. There was a small table in front of the couch, on it sat some plates with domes. Lance sat down on the sofa and removed a couple of domes. "Food," he cried enthusiastically as he reached out and plucked up what looked like an orange from Earth.

He sniffed at it and then bit into it. The succulent flesh practically melting in his mouth and the tangy juice slid down his throat. He licked at the sides of his mouth catching some of the fluid.

"It's good," he said as he gazed up at Maya, "You should grab a piece."

She shook her head, "I'll pass. I'm pretty tired," she said as she walked into one of the rooms. As the door slid shut behind her, she saw what would pass as a gown on the Castle. Thankfully she removed her armor and the light black suit that she wore underneath the armor. She pulled the gown on and sat on the edge of the bed as she yawned. She slid under the blanket allowing herself to fall asleep in the strange surroundings.

* * *

Her nose wrinkled at the smell and her eyes opened. She expected to see the tan walls of the bedroom, not the purple walls. Her eyes widened as she gazed around, and her eyes locked onto the person in a flowing robe with a weird mask on its face. No words were spoken as the robed creature moved over to her and reached a hand out to grab her by the face. It leaned in as if to get a better look at her as it forced her head to move to the left and right.

His head came up as he looked to another figure in the room. His voice came out muffled from behind the mask, "She knows nothing. She is still a child."

"Break her, keep her as a child. This species as children can shapeshift into other forms," the voice spoke behind her. "We can use this to our advantage, and once she is broken, we will reform her into a weapon." The voice cackled.

Maya's eyes grew as the robed figure picked up a vial and drew out some of the liquid of the vial. Returning to her it injected the fluid into her arm. The pain that began to flow through her veins, she wanted to curl up into a ball, but couldn't as the pain increased followed by a blast of dark energy from the creature's fingers. A scream was torn from her throat only to be followed by more until she began to seize, and foam slid out of the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Lance dosed on the couch as a noise woke him. Screaming, but where was the sound coming from. His eyes darted around quickly as he tried to find the source of the sound. His gaze locked on the room where Maya had entered earlier. He jumped up as another scream came from inside the room.

He ran and barely paused for the door to slide open. He was ready to break it down as another scream came from the other side as it finally slid open. He caught sight of Maya laying still as if she were tied down as Shiro had been at the crash site of the pod he'd used to get free of the Galra. He knelt by the head of the bed and placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her shoulder and tried to wake her, but she was so deep into the nightmare he couldn't lead her out as he called out her name.

"Maya," he tried shaking her again as another agonized scream was torn from her throat. He wished Shiro or Keith was here to help, but they weren't so he had to find a way to get her out of the nightmare. He ran a hand through her hair as he thought about his grandparents and his grandmother's favorite song.

He opened his mouth, and he began to sing. The words were clear and pure, "Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me! I once was lost, but now I'm found…"

* * *

The cackling continued, but the sound of a pure and sweet voice broke through, and Maya's subconsciousness latched onto it like a beacon and rode the sound up to the surface like a submarine erupting to the surface of an ocean's waters.

She listened to the song as her eyes opened and she saw the tan colored ceiling and walls. She felt a hand running through her hair and another on her shoulder. Her gaze focused on the face by her and her silver eyes met those of blue. "Lance," she said softly as he reached the end of the song, "Thank you."

A soft smile tugged at his lips, "I don't know what brought that on, but I'm glad to see you awake."

She sniffed as she closed her eyes for a moment. Her eyelids opened to gaze at him again, "I guess it was in an unfamiliar place. I was in the hands of the Galra. They began to experiment on me," she couldn't finish as her breath hitched.

He knew that Shiro suffered from PTSD and nightmares, but no one ever really said anything about them. He and the other Paladins silently understood. But this was nothing like he'd ever experienced before if he had to put a word to it, he'd call it terrifying.

As he drew his hands away from, she sat up. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I-I need to take a walk and clear my head," Maya replied as she scooted to the edge of the bed.

"I guess that makes sense," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Once your ready I'll go with you."

"You don't have to," Maya's voice was soft, "But it would be nice to have some company."

His cheeks reddened as he averted his gaze from the nightgown she wore. "I'll just be outside," he said as he strode out of the room.

* * *

Wearing her armor again Maya and Lance left the building where the suite was. Night had fallen across the Olkarion homeworld. A gentle breeze blew through the city bringing along with it the scents of the forest beyond. It reminded Maya of home.

As they walked in companionable silence, they heard the boot heels striking the pavement behind them. Not precisely knowing if it was friend or foe, they both turned and faced their stalker.

It was a familiar face. Lance was first as he recognized the familial resemblance. "Nimel? What are doing here?"

"I have important information for Shiro, but I never expected to find you here. I didn't see your lions at the spaceport. Are the other paladins here?"

"No," Maya replied. "We were sent on a mission to retrieve two freedom fighters and bring them here."

Lance added, "But they will be here tomorrow."

"That's good," Nimel added.

Lance glanced around, "You could tell us, and we could contact the Castle of Lions and let Shiro know."

"No, I can't."

Maya feared that Lance would say something about her nightmare but the Red Paladin either sensed her unease or found it not necessary to mention. "We were just taking in the sights do you want to join us."

Nimel nodded and joined the pair as they continued their walk.

* * *

As they entered the suite Maya found her appetite had finally returned, she sat down on the couch along with Nimel and Lance. They each picked out a piece of fruit and ate when Lance asked a question he'd wanted to ask ever since they met back on Icturn. "Are you related to Nyma?"

Nimel's head came up quickly as she stared at the Paladin. "She's my sister has she done something I should know about?"

Lance explained how they'd met Rolo and Nyma along with their robot Beezer that Pidge had fallen in love with. He added that it was a ploy to steal one of the lions and turn it over to the Galra and how she'd tricked him into bringing out the Blue Lion and then they actually stole the lion.

"Drat that girl," Nimel stood as she stood and paced around the main room. "When I see her again, I will give her such a talking too. That Rolo has been a bad influence on her." She shook her head, "I knew I should have kept a better eye on her."

"I'm not exactly mad at her," Lance said, "I just felt so used and betrayed at the time. But we did leave them on an asteroid along the space lanes so they could be picked up by someone who came along. We're pretty sure it was a Galra ship since they knew we were headed to the Balmera."

Maya's eyelids began to drop, and Nimel stopped her pacing. "I think I should go, she's tired," she said as she pointed at Maya.

Maya tried to say something, but a yawn caught her unawares.

Lance moved the table closer to the couch and stretched out his legs as he slumped down into the corner. He pointed over to the room that would have been his. "Take that one, it was supposed to be mine."

"Are you sure?" Nimel asked as she watched as the paladin grabbed the Zenoxians arm and pulled her down to where her head rested on his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied as he ran a hand through Maya's silver-white hair. His next comment was addressed to her. "Don't worry," his voice was low, "I'll keep the monsters at bay." He couldn't help but see her as his young niece.

He remembered what Keith had said about how she'd never be able to mature to adulthood and it struck him that in a way she was just like his young niece. Someone who needed to be protected like his niece and nephew. He began to hum softly and couldn't stop the soft smile that tugged at his lips as he heard her breathing even out.

* * *

Lance, Maya, and Nimel stood off to one side at the Space Port as the Castle of Lions fired landing thrusters and sat down on the landing pad. The landing craft dropped down from the Castle and sat down as the doors opened and the other paladins and Coran stepped out into the sunshine.

Nimel fidgeted beside Maya as the Zenoxian and Lance waited for the others to join them.

Shiro stepped up to Maya, "Good job out there."

Maya smiled as she glanced past him noticing that Keith wasn't there. Her face fell as she gazed at Shiro's face.

Shiro was sure he knew what was going on, "Keith's on a mission for the Blades."

Maya's gaze dropped to the ground. Lance bumped her with his shoulder. "You still have me," he grinned up at her.

She smiled as she bumped him in return.

Nimel stepped up to Shiro. "I have information for you that I was entrusted to give you. The group I was with stumbled across some Intel that Lotor has created a small but high-speed ship. Allegedly it's made out of a comet."

Shiro frowned as he looked around remembering the hulking commander of the group she was talking about. They'd rescued the planet Icturn from attacking Galra. That was the same mission where Keith was critically wounded. "Where's your commander?" he asked.

Nimel frowned as she glanced away. "They died trying to get the information to you and the paladins."

Shiro's heart sunk as he turned sad eyes to her. "I'm sorry your lost people. We just fought Lotor almost a movement ago."

The Altean princess stepped forward, "I am Princess Allura," she said by way of introduction. "I'm sorry for your loss, Nimel. But I believe we could add you to our own roster as a possible liaison officer between the Paladins and the Freedom Fighters. You would be a sort of go-between when we grow our numbers to free whole star systems from the Galra."

Shiro smiled at Nimel, "I think Maya could use another female to talk to."

Maya shot a hopeful glance at the tan skinned alien with the purple eyes.

Nimel shrugged, "What do I have to lose?"

Pidge muttered to herself, "Maybe your sanity," as she glanced at Lance.

* * *

Maya along with Lance and Nimel sat in the lounge when Hunk came in with a device that looked like a box with two rods on the sides. "I made the ghost detector Lance," he crowed as he neared the trio.

"Ghost Detector?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, well you know when Coran was telling us the story of the first Paladins and that ghost appeared well Lance suggested we go looking to see if there's any more around," Hunk replied.

"Come on girls, this is going to be fun," Lance said as he rose from the couch pulling Maya up with him.

Nimel sighed, "I suppose I should come along just to keep you in line," she said as she glared pointedly at Lance.

"I assure you Nimel, I am a total gentleman."

Hunk coughed into his hand as he wanted to refute that statement given as many times as he's flirted with Allura. "So where do we go first."

"I know," Lance said as he gestured the others to follow him down the hall to the elevator. "We'll head to one of the unused sections of the Castle. If there are any ghosts around, they should be there."

* * *

They stepped off onto a floor of the Castle where the hall was completely dark. Hunk didn't feel so assured of himself now as he stared down the dark corridor with impressions of strange Altean monsters lurking around every corner waiting to jump out at them and eat them.

His legs quivered as he took a step into the darkness and he turned the device on in his hand. It had a green light on it showing that it was working, but that was about it.

They wandered down the dark hallway as the lighting on the walls came to life but only enough to allow just enough light to barely see in front of them. The meter in Hunk's hand suddenly came to life as several lights began to blink on the device. "It's working, it's actually working. I thought it would, but I wasn't sure. It's actually picking up something."

Nimel glanced at the Yellow Paladin. "Is there something wrong?"

"He's always like this when he's nervous," Lance replied.

They moved slowly down the hall, and Hunk jumped and backed into Lance and Maya, knocking the pair backward. They didn't hear the door slide open behind them as they landed into a room and the door slid shut.

"I'm sorry Lance," he and Nimel turned around to find Lance and Maya weren't there. "Lance, Lance," he called out. "This is bad," he said.

"How do we find them?" Nimel asked.

"I think we might need to go get some help," Hunk replied as the pair headed back down the hall toward the elevator.

* * *

Lance glanced around seeing the door had closed cutting off all light from the corridor. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said to himself.

Maya slid down the wall next to him. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, but it didn't ease the fear that grew inside her. Here she was trapped. Trapped again. A sheen of sweat broke out on her face as her chest tightened, her heart pounded, and her breath came in and out as though she couldn't catch her breath.

Lance heard her distress. Her eyes actually glowed in the dark and what he noticed most was the fear. He sat down beside her and pulled her down, so her head rested in his lap. "It's okay," his voice was gentle as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Once Hunk and Nimel realize we're not with them they'll search for us."

"I hope your right," she whispered. "I don't like cells."

Lance hoped he could keep her distracted by talking. "I know you were a prisoner of the Galra. They must have locked you up in a cell."

Maya nodded, "Yes," she sniffed, "When Haggar and her druids weren't doing their experiments."

He hummed softly as the thought entered his head that Hunk and Nimel needed to get there soon.

* * *

Hunk and Nimel ran onto the bridge. "Guys, you gotta help us find Maya and Lance."

"I thought I saw them in the lounge earlier with Nimel," Pidge said as she looked up from her holographic screen.

"They were, but Lance asked me if I could rig up this ghost detector and well I did and so he decided we should go look in one of the unused sections of the Castle…" Hunk trailed off as his eyes shot around.

Pidge couldn't help the facepalm, "figures," she muttered.

Allura brought up the map of the Castle and ran a scan over the unused portions of the ship. "I found them," then realization struck her of what that area was once used for. "We need to get them out of there," her voice rose in urgency.

Coran gasped as he stared at the screen too.

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"They were designed as holding cells for prisoners," Allura replied.

Shiro knew that Maya was probably close to freaking out and Lance would probably be making it worse. He turned to Coran, "Let's go get them," he said, and he, Coran, and Allura ran off the bridge.

Pidge decided to stay where she was. Leave it to Lance, she thought as she shook her head.

* * *

Maya felt a child as cold seemed to settle in the room by her. It was almost as cold as when the spirit of Maura appeared. A light seemed to grow from the center, and a male Altean formed in front of them from the light.

He was bronze-skinned with brown hair and silver spots on his cheeks by the eyes. He wore the same type of clothes Maya did. Maya sat up.

Lance gasped at the sight. His bottom lip quivered, but somehow, he stayed calm. He just knew that there had to more ghosts in this castle other than Maura and now he had validation.

The Altean approached the pair. He smiled down on the Zenoxian. "Maya, I'm so glad to meet you."

She cocked her head to the side. She couldn't sense any threat from him, "Who are you?"

"I am Lorrem."

Maya gasped, "Lorrem?"

"Yes, child, I am here so do not feel alone," he turned his gaze to Lance. "You I can tell are a friend. She will need you to lean on in the coming trials."

Lance's eyes grew, and sand seemed to be in his mouth but found he couldn't speak as he nodded.

Before he could say anything, the apparition disappeared. That's when they heard voices on the other side of the door, and then it opened. "Lance, Maya," Hunk yelled, "Hang on Coran is entering the code to open the door."

Maya settled down and waited. The door slid open, and she was on her feet racing out of the room.

Lance opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he noticed Maya's glance. Her eyes pleading for him not to mention anything about the ghost. His head bobbed once quickly in understanding. He laughed, as he rubbed a hand behind his head.

"Did you run into a ghost?" Hunk asked.

"Sorry, buddy," he said as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "There are no ghosts other than Maura."

"Well, that is a letdown," Hunk said, but then he smiled brightly. "No more weird adventures."

"I couldn't agree more," Lance said as he threw an arm over Hunk's shoulders, and the pair headed for the elevators.

The rest of the team stared at each other. "I guess we'll never know what happened in there," Coran said until his eyes slid towards Maya.

The Zenoxian trembled as Nimel sidled up to her and placed an arm around the girl. "Your safe now."

Maya nodded as she and her extended family made their way for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Code of Honor and Reunion

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. The only Characters I own are Maya the Zenoxian and Nimel the Freedom Fighter.

 **Here we go, back into Season 4. Thanks go to Puff the Ninja for allowing me to bounce ideas off her and to my cat who gave me inspiration.**

* * *

Shiro, Nimel, and Maya stood on the bridge of the Castle of Lions. Nimel was assisting Shiro in the placement of refugee ships that were in convoy heading for Olkarion. These old craft were having problems keeping up with some of the newer craft that these refugees had stolen from the Galra. Some were so old they deserved to be displayed as exhibits in a museum for space flight.

The door to the bridge opened, and Maya's eyes lit up when Keith walked through. He'd been gone for a while, and she missed him. He flashed her a slight smile as he approached the former Black Paladin.

Shiro glanced away from the holograms of ships and the lions escorting them. "Keith, good, you're back. The team's on a mission. You need to get to your lion and join them immediately."

Keith gazed at Shiro, the information he had he felt was more important than escorting a convoy of ships. "I will, but I think we just discovered a new form of quintessence. The readings are off the charts. Kolivan says it could be linked to Lotor."

Maya perked up at the mention of Lotor, but Nimel shook her head and mouthed, "It doesn't concern us."

Shiro moved a couple of the ships into closer positions to the rest of the convoy. "Okay, we'll discuss it when you return. The team is escorting refugees out of the Fimm System."

Maya shook her head, the frustration rolling off of Keith's body came at her in waves. Why wasn't Shiro listening to the new Black Paladin?

"This is Lotor I'm talking about. He hasn't been seen in months. This might be our chance to track him down."

Shiro's tone turned stern, sterner than Maya had ever heard it before. She shook her head as the words came out of his mouth. This didn't sound like the Shiro she knew. "I said, we'll discuss it later." His eyes slid over to Keith, "Right now, I need you to focus on the mission at hand."

The Black Paladin tried again. "But—"

"This isn't a request, Keith. Get to the Fimm System. That's an order."

Keith gazed back, disbelief, shock, and finally, acceptance showed on his face. His shoulders slumped slightly as he left the bridge.

Maya turned her head away as she mouthed, "Harsh."

* * *

Keith joined Shiro, Maya, and Nimel at the spaceport as they watched the Yellow Lion land the last of the refugee ships whose engines had failed on the trip to Olkarion.

Keith took in a deep breath and asked as if nothing had ever happened before, "Were you able to speak with Kolivan about the intel?"

"I did, and we need to find out all we can about that quintessence." Shiro turned to face Keith, "But more importantly, Voltron needs a strong leader."

"I know they do, and it should be you."

"Keith, we've discussed this before. Besides, we both know the Black Lion has chosen you."

"You only tried once," Keith said as his hands moved with his impassioned plea to the former Black Paladin. "You had a connection with the Black Lion, and I know it's still there. If you just give it another shot—"

Shiro slashed his human arm down to indicate an end of the conversation. "Keith, we all have a part to play. This is mine now. I've come to terms with that. Now, you need to. I support your decision to continue with your Marmora training… but not at the expense of the team. They need you, Keith. They need you to be their leader."

Maya couldn't watch or listen to this anymore. What was happening was tearing her up inside. Yes, she knew that Shiro should lead the team but why did it seem like Keith was pulling away from them, no her. She needed him to be there if not for the team then for her too. She entered the landing craft and rode it up into the Castle of Lions. She needed to relax and needed time to think about what she'd witnessed today.

But not in this form. Maybe a wolf? No, a wolf was too fun loving. She needed an animal that could relax just about anywhere. So she decided on another of Zenox's predators.

She dropped down to all fours as her body glowed. Large pointed ears sprouted up on the top of her head. Her face turned decidedly feline as whiskers grew from her cheeks and her nose turned into something triangular and black. Smokey gray, tan, very light brown fur appeared on her forehead over her eyes and on the back of her head. More of the same hair covered her back, sides, hind legs, and tail which grew out to equal the length of her body. Light gray hair sprouted on her chin, and some gray appeared on her front legs. A dark gray lightning bolt appeared beside her right eye and ran down the side of her nose to just above her nose. Everywhere else she was covered in white fur.

The fur on her head was short but as it moved gradually down her neck to her chest, and, tail it grew thick and long. She was tall in the shoulder though not as big as the wolf, but she could be just as deadly if she chose.

She padded quietly down the hall. As she entered the lounge, she jumped as muscles rippled under her fur and landed on one of the five couches. She lay down taking up the entire length of the piece of Altean furniture. She crossed her front legs and laid her head down. She let out a substantial feline sigh as her eyes drooped to half-mast.

* * *

Changing from their armor, the Paladins were joined by Shiro, Nimel, and Coran as they walked to the lounge. Lance glanced around, "Has anyone seen Maya."

Nimel shook her head. "I saw her head toward the Castle of Lions about a varga or two ago."

Keith added, "I'd like to congratulate her on a successful first mission."

Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder as they continued down the hall, "I think she'd like that."

"She'll turn up somewhere. Don't worry about that number four. She's probably with the mice," Coran added.

Lance couldn't help but worry about her nightmares, and he caught himself as he almost blurted out about them. He knew she didn't want anyone else to know about them. He couldn't help but wonder if Keith knew.

They approached the lounge and as the doors slid open Hunk was one of the first ones to cross to the threshold. He jumped over to the side and plastered himself next to the wall as he pointed a shaky finger toward the animal laying on one of the couches. His eyes grew almost to the size of saucers, "I-Is that a cat?" he stammered as everyone else filed in.

Nimel drew her gun and pointed it at the animal that lay on the couch. The tip of its tail flicked lazily as it turned its head eyeing them as if it were bored and unconcerned.

Coran pushed Nimel's gun down as he chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot to mention, Maya is a shapeshifter."

"Oh," she replied as she slid the weapon back into its holster.

"Hunk stop acting so scared, its only Maya," Lance said he stepped further into the room.

Keith sat down on the couch next to Maya's outstretched legs. "I heard you successfully completed your first mission, good job."

What happened next no one expected. Maya scooted forward a bit while she rested on her stomach. She reached out with her front paws and grabbed the Black Paladin around the middle.

His eyes grew as he found himself caught in her embrace. A loud, thunderous noise came from Maya which could only be described as a purr. She bumped her head into his arm and rubbed her head hard against him.

"Maya, I missed you too," he said as he laughed and threw his arms around her burying his face into her fur on her neck.

She stopped rubbing her head against him and pushed him back a little with her nose. She brought her face up to his, and her tongue slid out of her mouth as she licked him lightly on his face.

"I have to get pictures of this," Pidge said as she fished out her garrison issued cell phone from a pocket.

Lance moved over to Maya and began to stroke the thick yet soft fur on her head. He sniffed as he remembered his own cat who was back on Earth.

Maya released her grip on Keith and threw the free paw around Lance and pulled him into the embrace. He couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of him, but when he gained control, he looked directly into her feline eyes and admonished, "No tongue."

Her breath huffed out of her mouth as she gave what resembled a shrug. She buried her head into the Red Paladins middle almost acting shy. Before they could stop it, Keith, Lance, and Maya found themselves in the center of a giant group hug.

Nimel stood off to the side observing. Lance gazed over at her and then tsked at her. "Your part of this family too, now. Join the group hug."

Nimel shook her head, but she joined them.

After they released the group hug Maya put her head in Keith's lap with a paw behind him, but she still held onto Lance also, which begged the question from the others, but no one gave voice to it. But it was still there. What had happened between her and Lance on that mission?

* * *

Maya and Nimel stood off to the side as the others faced Coran. "Okay, everybody, today we'll be heading to Riphod, a planet recently liberated from the Galra."

Keith sighed, "This is embarrassing. We're basically the grand marshall of a parade."

Coran begged to differ, "Not a parade. A show of arms."

Pidge glanced around at everyone, "Whatever it is this is the second of these we've done this week."

Allura huffed out a sigh as she tried to make the Paladins understand the importance of what they were doing. "I know it's not exactly battling the Galra, but believe it or not, this helps boost morale and strengthen alliances."

"It's true," Nimel took a step forward to interject her opinion into the conversation. "The freedom fighters like the show of force and their ranks are increasing every day. Just one complaint though, they say for every experienced man they recruit they get at least ten who have never exactly fought in a war. The raw recruits are enthusiastic until the battle starts."

Lance apparently ignored everything Nimel said, "Right, right, strongholds, blah-dy, blah-dy, blah. Now I say we go over our lion choreography one more time. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time Hunk."

Nimel leaned over to Maya, "Is he for real?"

"I'm afraid so," Maya said, "but he is a good guy. He just gets carried away."

The comline beeped, and Kolivan's image appeared on the screen. "Shiro, my apologies for interrupting, but this is an urgent matter. A Galra supply ship has been spotted passing through Quadrant Omega-Raylar-Six."

Shiro frowned, "What's it doing so far from the normal supply routes?"

"We can't be certain but taken together with the fact that Lotor hasn't been seen in quite some time and the emergence of this new form of quintessence, we feel compelled to investigate. Normally, we would wait for better intel, but I believe we should act on this now."

"I'll send Voltron to intercept."

Kolivan shook his head, "An infiltration mission makes more sense. We can plant a tracker and see just how far the supply route extends. With all the Galra activity as of late, my agents are spread thin."

Keith didn't hesitate, "Not anymore. Count me in."

Lance turned to Keith, "Hey what about our performance? We can't razzle-dazzle the crowd with just four lions."

Keith turned as he balled up his hands into fists, "This mission is more important than a show of arms," he turned to his brother for the final decision. "Shiro?"

"And there they go again," Maya whispered to Nimel as she shook her head.

"Do they do this all the time?" Nimel whispered back as Shiro asked Kolivan about the length of time of the mission.

"Not long, but we must act fast, or we risk the ship jumping to hyperspace."

Shiro turned to Keith, "Go. But when you're done, meet us on Riphod."

* * *

As the four lions were performing their show with Coran talking on a microphone, Shiro stood off to one side of the stage. Nimel was speaking to individuals who wanted to join the coalition.

Maya watched everything from backstage. She didn't know why but this mission that Keith was away on felt like a trap. She gasped as she felt Keith's anguish. It literally hurt. He was in trouble, and there was no way she could get to him. She dropped to her knees.

* * *

Maya wanted to be there when Keith returned. But as she neared a corner, she heard voices. She didn't mean to overhear the conversation between him and Allura. Maya knew that in a way Allura was right in her assessment of the situation, but one look at the expression on Keith's face, the sadness, and pain she saw stabbed her in the heart. She didn't like for him to be hurting so.

She wanted to comfort him the usual way but knowing how he was he'd probably open up to her lion form. Quickly transforming she padded up to him and with one paw she wrapped it around his middle and him into an embrace.

Keith's breath hitched as a small smile tugged at his mouth. "Not here," he said quietly as he led the way to his room. As the door swished open, they walked in, and he dropped his body down on the bed leaning forward. She sat down by his feet. He reached out and stroked her head but leaned forward and buried his head into the white fur on her neck. A sob was torn from his throat. "I couldn't save him. Regris died, and I couldn't save him."

Maya transformed back into herself and wrapped an arm around him as she ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair ignoring her own discomfort as she squatted on the floor. Right now he needed her. She tightened her arm around him. "I'm here for you," she whispered as he clung to her.

* * *

The Olkari were more than happy to add a new building for the army that was growing to fight for the freedom of the universe from the Galra. Kolivan appeared at the base with further information. "The fact that the Galra are using decoy ships proves that there is something larger going on. We've been tracking shipments of this new quintessence. It's running along a previously unknown route, which we partially identified here." He used a holographic map showing the route. "We believe the next stop could be in the Karthan-Sigma Quadrant." An area of the map glowed.

Maya stood towards the back of the room taking it all in on Nimel's suggestion. The freedom fighter said it would be good for her to understand the war better.

She frowned when Kolivan turned to the Black Paladin. "Keith, you'll need to get onto the ship undetected and set a series of explosives." Her frown grew deeper.

* * *

Maya, Nimel, and the paladins passed out supplies to refugees. Maya caught a glimpse of Keith and Kolivan as they moved through the crowd. She gave him a slight wave as he nodded in return, but it couldn't stop the pain in her heart that he was leaving them.

* * *

Nimel jumped as alarms blared. "What's that?" she asked as the pair raced to the bridge.

"Alarm, something's wrong," Maya replied as they joined the other paladins. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with Keith and his mission.

"What's going on?" Allura asked.

"We've received a distress signal," Coran replied as he leaned over his monitor staring at the small screen. "One of our convoy's has been ambushed by a squadron of Galra cruisers."

"Our medical supply ships," Shiro commented. "We can't allow the Galra to get them."

Allura gazed at Shiro, "We must leave immediately. Voltron can keep those cruisers occupied long enough for the supply ships to make their escape."

Pidge was the one to break the bad news, "Actually, Voltron can't. Keith is gone."

Maya's breath caught as Shiro said, "They're probably on a mission. I knew this would happen sooner or later. You'll have to go without Keith. The convoy needs you immediately. I'll send him as soon as I find him."

The paladins ran off the bridge as Maya and Nimel stood off to the side. Nimel couldn't believe Keith was away again and she said as much.

Maya gazed at the floor sadly, she knew that Nimel didn't exactly understand what was going on, but she knew what he was up to. He told her so as he hugged her mourning Regris's death, "Shiro should be the Black Paladin. He needs to try again," he whispered to her.

Her mind was pulled back to the present as she and the support staff remaining on the Castle of Lions listened to the Paladins transmissions. "There are more fighters than we've ever seen!" Pidge uttered.

Lances voice came over the comms as Maya felt his panic rush through her body sending waves of emotion that nearly brought her to her knees. "Allura, I need your help! I got two on my tail!"

"I'm sorry, I can't get to you! They're all over me!"

Shiro turned and walked away, determination gleaming from his eyes.

Coran turned, "What are you doing."

Shiro didn't stop as he said, "Whatever I can."

Hunk's voice, "I take out one but two more replace it!"

Maya's cheeks flushed as she couldn't stop the cheer that burst forth from her as the Black Lion flew out of its hangar. Somehow the unexpected happened. Shiro had connected with his lion again.

They formed Voltron and saved the medical convoy from the Galra.

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the bridge as the doors slid open Keith stepped in, "Guys I… I" he stammered as he faced several angry expressions on the Paladins faces, "I heard what happened."

Allura's voice carried barely controlled anger as she spoke, "You keep saying you're sorry, but your actions say otherwise. Do you realize that your absence put the team in jeopardy?"

Lance jumped in, "Not just the team, but the refugees as well."

Pidge added, "Matter of fact, the entire quadrant was in danger."

Keith allowed his shoulders to drop, "This is not the way I wanted this to happen," he started slowly, "but," he stood up straighter. "If there's a bright side to any of this, it's that my absence allowed Shiro to reestablish his bond with the Black Lion. He can finally be the leader I was unable to be. I'm not meant to pilot the Black Lion."

Maya couldn't stop it as she felt the tear slide down her face. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

Allura's anger dissolved to dismay, "Is that why you've been pulling away from us?"

"Yeah. I suppose that's part of it."

Shiro's expression went to a calm neutral as he started absorbing what Keith was saying, while Hunk Lance and Pidge wore similar expressions of dismay as Hunk said, "Part of it? What's the other part?"

"The Blades have been making headway tracking the source of this new quintessence. They've been able to piece together a large network of hidden supply lines that have been secretly transporting it for who knows how long."

Keith's voice became more animated as he spoke, "And there's a good reason to believe it could lead us directly to Lotor. A mission is being planned to infiltrate the supply line. It could take weeks, maybe months to pull off, but… if there's a chance… we have… I have to take it. I need to be on that mission. Shiro, you are the rightful leader of this team. And you proved it today by reconnecting with the Black Lion. It was always meant to be yours."

Shiro took the few steps it took him to reach Keith as he put grasped his shoulder, "Keith… if this is what you feel is right, then we won't try to stop you. But just know we're here for you whenever you need us."

Keith smiled softly, "I know you are, and I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Shiro and Keith clasped hands and pulled each other into a close hug. Maya stepped over and stood behind him as she wrapped her arms around his middle. This was what she was afraid of, he was leaving. She lowered her head to touch the top of his, "I'll miss you a lot," she whispered as tears raced down her face dripping into his hair. The next thing they knew everyone was gathered around the trio, in a giant group hug with varying amounts of tears.

As they finally let go of each other Keith flashed them all a quick smile before turning away, but Maya refused to let him go alone. The pair walked toward the pod bay. Each with an arm wrapped around the other. As they stepped up to his transport, Maya wrapped both arms around him again. "I don't want you to go. But I know you have to."

"I have to find Lotor. We have to stop him." He said as he looked up into Maya's eyes. His blue-gray eyes shining with unshed tears. "On my world, you kill a snake by lopping off the head, and the body dies. That is what I plan to do to Lotor. It will stop the Empire and keep Earth safe."

She nodded as she released him. She drew in a shuddering breath as the tears continued to race down her face. "Be careful."

"I will," he said as he stepped over to the transport. He turned back and waved before boarding the ship.

Maya wiped away the tears on her face as the craft left the Castle of Lions.

* * *

Maya stood behind the other Paladins as Shiro spoke to Pidge over the comline. "Pidge, I don't like the idea of you going alone. You sure you don't need backup?"

"I'm sure. The intel that shopkeeper gave me leads me to believe they could pull out of their location at any time. I need to act fast. This may be my only chance. Plus you guys still have plenty to do on Olkarion."

"You're right. Good luck."

"Hey, while your out will you look for some more fluuto beans?"

Lance shook his head as he glared at Hunk. "No, no, no! No more beans for Hunk!"

Maya ignored the pair of Paladins. "I hope you find your brother Pidge." She added quietly to herself hoping no one else heard her, "I wish I could find my family."

Pidge cut off any more communications with, "Gotta go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Black Site

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. The only characters I own are my OC's a Zenoxian named Maya and a Freedom Fighter named Nimel.

 **Thanks again to Puff the Ninja. For this chapter, I will be skipping The Voltron Show. But we'll see how Matt gets along with Maya since he's interested in alien life. And more of her life on Zenox. Please Read and Review**

* * *

The Castle of Lions landed, and the transport craft dropped to the ground. As the door opened, Coran squeezed himself out from between several large aliens only to be trampled by them as they rushed out.

Maya and Nimel, who'd been at the back of the craft shook their heads as they exited the craft and reached down each grabbing an arm and pulling Coran to his feet.

He pointed in the direction the aliens were heading. "Just right there. They'll get you sorted out."

Allura asked, "Is that the last of them?"

"That's it. A few hundred more souls looking for a new home."

Shiro smiled, "A few hundred more soldiers in the fight against the Galra."

The Green Lion roared as it flew overhead. Hunk said, "Pidge is back," he chuckled as he and Lance raced for the lion as thrusters fired from its paws and it landed on the ground.

The mice beat everyone to the ramp as the lion crouched and the ramp lowered. Pidge laughed as she picked up Chulatt. "Hey everybody," she called as another figure stepped out into the bright sunshine, "This is my brother Matt." Chulatt climbed up and took a perch on her shoulder as she and Matt walked over to the crowd of humans and aliens.

Though his hair was longer and taller, anyone could see the family resemblance in the pair. The eyes were the same shape and the same color amber. Though Matt's hair was a darker brown, while Pidges had some blonde and red highlights running through her brown hair.

"Hey Everybody," Matt said as the siblings reached the others.

Pidge introduced everyone, "Matt, this is Hunk, Lance, Coran, Maya, and Nimel."

Everyone said Hello in their own way.

Pidge had one more introduction to make, "And this is Princess Allura of Altea."

One look at Allura and Matt was totally smitten. He'd never seen an Alien-like Allura before. "It is so wonderful to finally meet, you Matt."

Though internally Matt ran a gamut of emotions as his pulse raced with his heartbeat he said, "It is my honor to meet you, Princess." Well, that was until he saw Lance's angry face behind Allura. Matt figured if looks could kill he'd already been dead.

Maya reached out and shoved Lance. She shook her head at him and mouthed, 'Stop it.'

Lance growled, backed off a bit, but didn't lose his angry face as he continued to glare daggers at Matt.

Everyone moved aside, and Matt saw a face he never thought he'd see again wearing the same Paladin armor as his sister. The man in question wore a small smile that tugged at his lips. "Shiro?" the lost but now found member of the Kerberos mission said as he walked up to the Black Paladin. "It's so good to see you, um, sir." He held out his hand.

Shiro grasped the offered hand and pulled Matt into an embrace, as they separated the older of the pair said, "Pidge never gave up on finding you."

Matt turned his head towards his sister, "Yeah she can be pretty stubborn at times."

Shiro replied, "And I want you to know that all of us will help you find your father."

"Thanks."

Nimel finally recognized the older of the Holt siblings but before she had a chance to say anything Pidge said as she stepped up to him, "Matt, this is the Castle of Lions."

Pidge grabbed him by the hand, "Let me take you on a tour," she rushed off dragging her older brother behind her.

* * *

Maya and Nimel were in the lounge when Matt and Pidge came in. The Green Paladin flopped down on one of the couches, "And this is the lounge, you know, where we just hang. Just Voltron Paladins hanging out."

"Not just Paladins," Maya laughed.

Nimel gazed at the older of the Holt siblings, "Matt, it's good to see you again."

Pidge glanced between her brother and Nimel, "You two know each other?"

Nimel nodded, "We met on Kraydah's moon after Te-Osh's group rescued him from the Galra prison."

Matt nodded as the memory came to mind, "We didn't have much time to talk."

He turned his head catching Maya's eyes with his own. He couldn't help it as he felt something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite place it. Pidge gazed fondly at her brother and then cleared her throat catching his attention. "It's not polite to stare, but I should warn you if you see any extra people or animals it's probably Maya. She's a shapeshifting Zenoxian."

Matt grinned, "That sounds so cool, can you shapeshift into something right now?"

Pidge shot him a glance as she shook her head, "Rude," but she fished out her cell phone and showed off the pictures she'd taken of the cow prank with Lance, and the lion the other day. Pidge quickly explained what was going on as Matt lost any composure he might have held as he laughed as the cow tongue licked Lance's face.

The door slid open as Hunk stepped into the lounge, "Hey! Hey! I made celebratory milkshakes for everyone. Just a little welcome gift to Matt from Kaltenecker and me. No big deal," Hunk climbed down to sit between Matt and Pidge as everyone in the room grabbed a milkshake off the tray he carried.

As everyone in the lounge enjoyed their milkshakes, Hunk added, "Fun fact about Alteans they don't get brain freeze. Coran and Allura just totally hoovered up their shakes in one slurp." He laughed as he added as an afterthought, "I've never seen anything like it before. So, what have you been doing since you got busted out of Galra prison?"

"I've been stationed at a listening outpost, monitoring Galra radio chatter."

"Are you serious? Then you should check out the Galra finder Pidge built. We used it to track down a Galra fleet and saved a planet."

The Yellow Paladin and Green Paladin fist bumped as she added, "Hunk made the locator that led us to the first Voltron Lion, and we just built an upgraded version of it to track Lotor."

Matt smiled, "Wow, Pidge. Dad would be so proud if he could see what you've done here."

Pidge smiled.

Matt turned to Maya the only one who hadn't said anything as of yet. "Care to tell me your story? How you got here?"

Maya's mouth dropped opened as she stared at him. Her breath hitched, no she didn't want to tell him anything. She closed her mouth as she gazed anywhere than at him, she didn't want to relive the past. She was still reeling from Keith leaving although the other paladins were trying to make her feel better, especially after Shiro told them that she and Keith had become close like brother and sister. All she could do at that moment was shake her head. She rose and quickly hurried out of the room.

She leaned up against a wall and just sucked in her breath and blew it out feeling the panic grow within her. She should have known this was coming but how could she tell him this guy who was a prisoner of the Galra. He should know how cruel they were. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

Why now? Why would she panic and run like a scared, her mind searched for the name of the animal on Earth Pidge had told her about, and then it came to her, a scared rabbit. No one else needed to know about her private shame. Enough people knew about it.

What she didn't know is at that same moment Pidge, and Hunk were telling both Matt and Nimel about her past and how she was a prisoner of the Galra and tortured by Haggar until her escape. Rescuing Shiro and coming to the Castle of Lions, being named Allura's protector until Allura became a Paladin to becoming a shuttle pod pilot.

* * *

Maya found herself drug into the library by Hunk who offered her some of his snack as they watched Matt and Pidge. Hunk winked up at her, and said softly, "He's not going to ask you about your past again," he said.

She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body and only wondered what it was the pair had said. Since her escape from the lounge, she'd seen Nimel hovering near her. She shook her head as she focused on what was going on around her.

Matt smiled as he inspected the Galra finder that his sister and the Yellow Paladin had created. "This is a pretty sweet algorithm for locating Galra targets within a statistically acceptable margin of error. And I love that you color-coded it, because what are we, animals?" Matt and Pidge laughed at the shared joke.

Hunk lay back in a chair and stared at the two siblings, "You two are definitely related."

Maya silently agreed as she grabbed a handful of Hunk's snack and popped a piece into her mouth.

Matt and Pidge turned to face the Yellow Paladin, "Hunk using the Fraunhofer lines to track Voltron, and then the comet… I mean that's genius," the older of the Holt siblings said.

Hunk smiled, "Oh, well, yeah, I try."

Matt added, "They say Fraunhofer was the greatest glassmaker in Europe and when he died, he took all his greatest recipes to the grave with him."

Maya shuddered, "Morbid," she muttered.

Hunk smiled as he sat up, "I want a Fraunhofer glass."

"So check this out." Matt pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a cell phone, but Pidge knew it wasn't. It was an identical device that Te-Osh had given to the Green Paladin before she'd died. "This has all the relevant data from my time with the rebels. I think if we plug this info into the setup you guys have here, it might fill in the gaps. Then we might have the best anti-Galra intelligence mining operation in this or any other reality."

Maya facepalmed. Hopefully, he was nothing like Slav, she thought as she dropped her hand down to her side.

"This one time, we went to another reality. It was pretty lame."

Matt jumped on that as he glanced between Hunk and Pidge. "Wait, you what? You were in a different reality?"

Maya didn't know what expect now as her muscles tensed and she eyed Pidge's brother warily.

Pidge easily swiped his rebel issued device out of his hand and smiled, "No big deal."

Matt's eyes grew in both surprise and respect, "My little sister."

* * *

The Holts and Hunk worked on adding the information they had into the Galra finder. "I think we've just about got it," Matt said as it lit up with even more details of Galra troop movements. All three cheered.

Matt grabbed Maya in his excitement and swung her around. His face flushed with his embarrassment as he realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

Maya's blue cheeks darkened as she glanced away. "That's okay," she said quietly.

Pidge turned to Hunk, "I think I know a few tweaks we can make to extend our range."

Matt moved back to his keyboard, "Hold on Pidge," he said as he entered more information into the algorithm.

"What's up?"

"It's a scrambled message. I've collected hundreds of 'em. I never crack 'em."

"Let me see."

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the information from his screen over to Pidges. As the Galra symbols scrolled up the screen, she examined it more closely. "I'm guessing this isn't a simple number for letter swap."

Matt shook his head, "I've run these through every kind of decryption technology I can think of, and I've spent days with just the numbers and a Galra language log. Nothing."

"Maybe they're not words," Hunk said as he looked over Pidge's shoulder at the symbols. "Maybe they're just numbers."

Pidge voiced her thought as she stared at the code, "Maybe they're a frequency."

"A quantum signal that broadcasts other frequencies to go to? It's too high. These are more than 3,000 gigahertz," Matt replied.

Pidge's fingers ran over the keys as her idea was so simple, she wanted to slap herself in the head. How had she missed it? "Invert it."

"What?"

"For every wave we receive, there's only partial transmittance, right?"

Hunk agreed with her, "Oh, right, yeah. So we figure the transmission coefficient…"

"And tune for the frequency of the reflected waves," Matt finished as his excitement grew.

They cheered as they intercepted a Galra transmission. "Members of the Seventh… eleventh, twelfth, and fourteenth Fleet, assemble to rally point trox-lyte immediately. Engage targets at coordinates in next transmission by order of Emperor Zarkon."

As the message began to repeat, Hunk said softly, "Zarkon is alive?"

Pidge looked up, "Guys look at this."

Matt gasped, "I've never seen troop mobilization on this level before."

"What are they attacking?" Hunk asked.

"That's just it. As far as I can tell, nothing. There are no planets, rebel ships, Blade of Marmora bases, nothing." Pidge added.

* * *

On the bridge once informed of the information Allura said, "Whoever they're attacking, we must help."

Shiro shook his head, "I don't like it. We should be gathering intelligence, not diving into a fight without knowing why, especially now that we know Zarkon is alive."

"Pidge says, "We could go check it out."

"Not if we're cloaked."

Matt gasped, "You have cloaking? Who are you?"

Shiro frowned, "I'm not sure it's safe for just the Green Lion."

Pidge couldn't keep the grin off her face. "I'm pretty sure I can upgrade Voltron with cloaking. We could all go."

Lance gave Pidge a shove, "Were you waiting for your big brother to show up before you rolled that one out?"

"It's something I've been working on, but I can't pilot the Green Lion and operate the cloaking at the same time. But if I had a co-pilot…" she said suggestively.

"Absolutely," Matt said.

"Let's get to the Lions," Shiro said.

* * *

As Voltron left the Castle Maya crossed her arms over her body. "I think I should feel offended."

"Why?" Coran and Nimel asked simultaneously.

"I'm a pilot, too."

"Don't worry. I don't think number five meant it as a slight."

"Coran, why do you give the Paladins numbers?" Nimel asked.

"In the beginning when the Paladins first arrived at the Castle of Lions it was hard for me to tell the difference between them, so I arranged them by height, so I could keep them straight." He grinned as he pulled at his mustache.

* * *

"Look, I know it might not be exactly ethical, but I would like to know more about Maya and her people. It's hard for me to explain it exactly, but I feel like I've met someone close to her before," Matt said.

"You know, I had that feeling too when I went to Kraydah's moon looking for information on where to find you," Pidge glanced at her brother. She balled up her fist and punched him, "I didn't like the grave marker I found on that planet with the memorial. I actually thought you'd died," she said as her eyes watered and tears threatened to fall.

"Ow," Matt said as he rubbed his arm. "I forgot how you can pack a punch." His smile softened, "I needed to fake my death. The Galra found out I was worth more to them alive and were forcing me to work on weapons for them. That's one thing I didn't want to do when I was rescued by the rebels."

Hunk chuckled, "I thought you said she was stubborn."

Matt grinned at the Yellow Paladin. "She can be that too, but she doesn't know her own strength."

"I'm right here, you know," she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Matt chuckled as he pulled out a drawing. "I was thinking about making this, but I find I need some help on it."

"What kind of help," Hunk asked as he leaned forward.

"I heard about you two working with Coran made that shuttle pod simulator, so Maya could learn how to be a pilot. This," he pointed down at the drawing, "I'm calling it a sleep chair because that's what a person does. Only on a molecular level it scans the person's mind and pulls out their dreams from their subconscious and projects it onto a holographic screen so we can see what's going on. Only, theoretically, that's how it's supposed to work."

Pidge sat back, and then she snapped her fingers together. "Like how the Castle stored King Alfor's memory."

"King Alfor?" Matt asked.

"Allura's father," Hunk supplied. "But his AI was corrupted, and it had to be destroyed."

"What we need to do is talk to Coran and get him to help rig this up," Pidge said to Matt. "I hope you can make a convincing plea."

* * *

"Let me see if I understand you," Coran said as he twisted his reddish mustache in between his fingers. "You want me to help you create this device, so you can see what her life was like on Zenox?" He released the mustache as it snapped back into place. "My dear boy, why don't you just ask her?"

"That's part of the problem," Matt said as flashed the older Altean a sheepish grin, "I asked her about it, and she fled like a scared animal. At least this way it won't hurt her. It might help her."

"Besides, there might be a way to use her memories to find her family," Pidge spoke up.

"Now that I can understand," Coran replied as he glanced between the Holt siblings. "Let's do this."

Coran chose a room near the room where Kaltenecker resided. He instructed Pidge to retrieve one of the chairs from the library. They set it up and then added two round pieces that Hunk and Matt created that would scan the subject's subconscious.

"I think it's ready," Matt said as he glanced around at the others. "Now the question is how to get Maya down here."

"Let me handle that," Pidge said.

* * *

"Are you sure you have something that might help me find my family?" Maya asked as Pidge led her down the hallway.

"Yes, we do. See Matt and I both think we have run into a person who we believe is related to you and we'd like to give you good news."

She led Maya into a room. In the middle sat the chair with cables running over to a console. Pidge led her over to the chair, "All you have to do is sit down. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Maya couldn't stop the fear as her hand shook and her stomach knotted. "Are you sure?'

"I'm certain," Pidge said. "Now just sit in the chair. "Coran will be monitoring your vitals."

Maya eased back in the chair. Pidge turned on a switch on the chair, and the neuerosuppressors produced a slight hum, and in several dobashes Maya was asleep.

Coran glanced over at the medical readings, "Everything is working fine, she's going into REM sleep."

Matt turned on the screen, and the image produced was at first dark, and soon it began to clear up. It reminded the oldest Holt of watching a TV screen trying to bring into focus a picture that was blurry until the pixilation cleared.

* * *

Maya glanced up as her older brothers Kynon and Mael stepped into the conically shaped house. Both carried a deer. Their successful hunt would supply meat for the family for several days. She smiled at her brothers, they were both successful hunters.

She sent the little ones out to the fields to bring in some vegetables. Harvest time was fast approaching. She sang to herself as she quickly cut up both the deer's and hung the meat up some for smoking, the choicest pieces she threw into the stew pot that hung over the fire.

* * *

"Interesting how the lifestyle seems to come close to the Native Americans of Earth," Matt said.

Coran turned to him, "Native Americans?"

"Just one off the many races that are on our planet Earth," Matt grinned.

"How many races are there on your planet.?"

"Too many to count," Matt chuckled.

Pidge sighed. She turned to Coran, "Matt and I come from an Italian background which is a country in the continent of Europe," she explained.

Hunk held up his hand, "I'm Samoan, they are sort of related I think to Native Americans."

"Interesting," Coran replied, "I think I'll like seeing this Earth of yours one day."

Matt looked up at the screen, "It's changing."

* * *

A sound came from the sky, Maya and her brothers and sisters ran out of their family home looking up in the air. A big ship, something they'd never seen before hung over the village. A smaller craft came from it and landed just meters away.

Weird looking people in funny looking clothes began to step out, a lot of them clanking as they moved. The village council of leaders sent a delegation to talk to the newcomers. Only the people watched horrified as the whining of weapons fire quickly took out the delegation.

Maya felt hands on her shoulders as she gazed up at the person's face. Her father was staring her in the face. "Maya take the young ones and go to the temple in the caves. Viho will protect you."

"Yes father," she said as she ushered the children and they headed for the pathway that would lead to the hills. She stopped at the path and guided more women and children along the track along with her younger siblings.

* * *

Matt stopped the visual, "We know the rest," he said as he dropped down to the floor shock evident on his face. "Who would have believed?" he said.

Pidge glanced back at the Zenoxian. "We know who her father is now," she said.

Coran and Hunk both looked at the siblings, "Who is her father?" Coran asked.

Pidge and Matt both spoke at the same time, "Lieutenant Ozar."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Begin the Blitz and A New Defender

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender, the characters I own are Maya the Zenoxian and Nimel the Freedom Fighter

Again Thanks go to Puff the Ninja for your input on this chapter.

* * *

Nimel stared at Matt, "Are you sure?"

Matt nodded, "Yes, I am. We need to get her father here, and I'm just as shocked as you are."

Nimel shook her head, "He doesn't even look Zenoxian. But if you say he is, I'll go put in the call to get him here."

As Nimel strode off, Pidge looked up at Matt. "Do you think this is such a good idea? I mean we haven't told her anything."

"You haven't told her?" Hunk nervously said. "Maya needs to know before you two change her life." He gulped as fear crept across his face, and his body shuddered. "Oh man, what if she gets mad and turns into a wolf or a lion and tries to eat us?"

Pidge glared at Hunk, "Would you stop worrying, it'll be fine."

* * *

Maya sat in the lounge with Lance, as the pair talked Pidge came in with a smile plastered on her face as she adjusted her glasses. "Maya, we have a surprise for you." She waved her hands as Matt, Hunk, and Nimel came in followed by a tall blue-skinned man wearing rebel clothes similar to Nimel's. His close-cropped silver-white hair was hidden under a cap, with a neatly trimmed white beard. The silver markings on his cheeks were a bright contrast with his blue skin. A bright smile lit his face as his eyes fell on Maya.

He rushed over to her and grabbed her by the arms pulling her up from the couch into his arms. "Maya…"

Her eyes watered as she gripped him tight, "Father!"

Lance jumped up, "Father?" He gulped as he pointed his index finger at the man, "This guy's your dad?"

Allura with Coran and Shiro on her heels strode angrily into the lounge. "Who has boarded the Castle of Lions without a courteous by your leave?"

Matt turned to face her, "We're sorry Princess, but we found Maya's father, and we felt their reunion couldn't wait."

Allura's angry gaze turned soft as she gazed at Maya and the man in the center of the lounge. "Now I understand," she gave the pair a gentle smile. "We should leave the both of you to get reacquainted." She motioned for everyone to leave.

"Paladins," Shiro said as he reinforced Allura's words.

Ozar pulled his daughter to him again. "I've been searching everywhere for you. I had no idea you were with the Paladins of Voltron."

Maya sucked in a calming breath and released it as they separated, he needed to know. She motioned for him to take a seat, as he did so she instinctively wrapped her arms around her middle. "The day the Galra attacked, I sent the younger children up to the caves with the other women and children and those too old to fight while I helped to guard the path, but the Galra were too many. I was captured along with others."

He closed his eyes but opened them to gaze at his little girl. "Were you rescued by the Paladins?"

"No, I escaped almost a deca-phoeb ago on my own, but…" she started to pace. This was going to be hard for both her and him. She had to tell him about her pain, and shame. She stopped as her eyes fell to the floor.

"W-While I was a prisoner of the Galra," she stammered as her blue complexion paled. "Zarkon's witch, she," she paused as she heard her screams in her ears and tightened her grip around her middle.

Ozar rose from his seat, but Maya held out a hand and sucked in another breath, then released it as a tear raced down her cheek. He was going to be so disappointed in her that she didn't fight sooner or tried to escape sooner. Her chin trembled as she gazed up at him. "The witch, she removed that part of me that would have allowed me to mature. I'm so ashamed of myself, and I've disgraced you and our people."

She tried to speak again, but words refused to come out as tears raced down her face as she imagined the harsh words that would be coming from her father. Instead, a pair of hands applied slight pressure to her shoulders. With one hand he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Maya, look at me," he said as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it, so her eyes met his.

"What happened to you, though truthfully terrible was not your fault." As he moved over to a couch, he pulled her behind him. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, holding her as he'd done when she was little and felt bad or had a scraped knee and needed comfort.

"Your not a disgrace," he said as he held her tighter. "Your friends Paladin Pidge, and Nimel have told me about everything you've accomplished while being here with them," he smiled as his eyes shone with the pride he felt in his heart. "Princess Allura's Protector, and now a pilot. I am so proud of you."

"You are?" she asked scarcely believing.

"Yes, I am," he smiled again as he brushed more hair out of her face. "I may have never told you this, and you might have been too young to remember, but you have your mother's eyes."

"What was she like?" Maya asked. "I can't remember."

His smile was warm, "She was a lot like you. A fighter, but that summer when you were five deca-phoebs old a fever came through the village. Many people died that summer, and she was one of them," he reached out and tapped his index finger to her nose. "We almost lost you too, but you were too stubborn to give in. Thankfully, that stubborn streak saved you from the Galra too."

Maya sighed, "Haggar wanted to break me and reform me into some weapon for the Galra."

He placed a finger to her lips, "Shh… don't think about that anymore. You're safe now, remember you have friends here who won't allow anything to happen to you."

"Won't you take me with you when you leave?" she asked as panic began to build within her.

"I can't. You're safer here than with me and the rebels. Every day we face death at the hands of the Galra. But I'm not going to stop searching for the rest of our family. Somewhere out there are your brothers and sisters."

She nodded as she leaned her head up against his shoulder.

He wiped the remaining tears from her face, "Sleep," he said quietly.

* * *

Several varga later Maya with her father in tow stepped onto the bridge. Ozar stared at the screen then leaned over to Maya, "I didn't know you'd have friends like the Blade of Marmora."

Maya ducked her head as her cheeks grew hot, "Keith is like a brother to me, he's also a paladin of Voltron."

Ozar grabbed her hand and squeezed supportively. They both turned their attention back to the viewscreen.

Kolivan spoke, "Entire Galra fleets have mobilized. Zarkon is looking for Lotor."

"It's only a matter of time before he gets the empire back in order. We need to take advantage of this moment," Shiro said.

Allura turned to him, "What are you getting at, Shiro?"

"It's time to assemble the coalition Voltron has built. With the intelligence gathered by the Blades, Coalition Observers, combined with Pidge's Galra tracking software, we now have a detailed map of the Empire. I've identified an intermittent line of coalition planets that runs through the territory. If you look closely, there's only one Galra occupied planet left on that line."

Ozar saw where Shiro was going with this. "Genius," he whispered as he leaned over to Maya.

"What are you talking about?" she asked just as quietly as her brows drew together.

"If we take Naxzela we can take back a whole third of the Galra Empire."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

He nodded as he turned back to the conversation.

"Do we have a plan?" Hunk asked.

"We attack several locations at once. First, we cut off communications between the region and Central Command by striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five."

Hunk grinned, "Pidge and I can handle that."

Shiro nodded, "The Blades have informed us of two Galra defense systems coming online called Zaiforge cannons. Now, these cannons can strike any target within our combat theater. The first is in high orbit around the planet Teq. It will be attacked by coalition air forces led by Matt and Captain Olia.

"Kolivan will lead a Marmoran strike team against the second cannon, located on the surface of Senfama, which is vulnerable to a covert ground attack. We intend to take control of these cannons and use Zarkon's firepower against him.

"Once the coalition forces and Blades neutralize these targets, Galra defenses will be weakened allowing us to take down the remaining Galra-occupied planets in this area. While our forces are taking control of the planets, Naxzela will already be under attack."

Allura gazed at him, "By whom?"

"Voltron."

"Aw yeah! Team Voltron's gonna drop on Naxaela, form Hunk's giant laser cannon and be all like, 'Pow! Pow! Pow!' Easy peasy," Lance said with a grin on his face.

Ozar gazed at Lance and shook his head, "Is he always like this?"

Maya nodded, "Yes, but he is a good guy. He'd do anything he could to save anyone." She remembered how Lance kept her dreams from bothering him and a soft smile tugged at her lips.

"Unfortunately, not that easy," Shiro said. "Naxzela will be tough. It's heavily fortified with Galra. Our attack must be swift enough to neutralize the Galra forces before they have time to contact their headquarters. Because if they call for reinforcements, we'll be caught in a fight on two fronts."

"If this works, the Voltron Coalition will possess a third of the Galra Empire's territory. It will be a massive victory," Kolivan added.

Maya saw Keith frown from the screen as his eyes caught her standing beside her father. Of course, he didn't know who her father was, but now wasn't the time for introductions. She missed what Allura said, but thought it had something to do about inspiring more rebellions. Which was a good thing?

"There's no time to waste," Shiro added. "All right, Paladins, it's time to gather the coalition. Friends and allies from across the universe must come together. With their help, we'll have a chance to turn the tides of this war. We all knew this moment would come, and we are more prepared now than we've ever been. Let's do this."

Lieutenant Ozar stepped and cleared his voice, "Count my people in and me," he said to Shiro.

Shiro turned and reached his arm out, and Ozar clasped it. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem, just one thing though, I need to leave Maya here. I don't want her out there in the fight."

Shiro nodded, "Of course, she's more than welcome to stay."

Allura added as she folded her hands in front of her. "Maya has been a great help to the Paladins and me. She has a home here with us for as long as you would like her to stay."

"Good, I don't want to take my little girl into battle with me," he said as he threw an arm across Maya's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I'm so proud of her."

"Father, please," she said as her face flushed darker.

* * *

Rolo with Nyma and Beezer appeared on Olkarion. Rolo frowned slightly as he faced Hunk and Pidge. They seemed to be talking when Nimal with Maya and Lieutenant Ozar wound their way through some of the Coalition ships parked by the Castle of Lions.

Nimel saw her little sister on the airfield. Her stride increased as she stomped toward her sibling. Her boot heels ringing on the tarmac.

"Uh oh," Maya whispered to her father. "This isn't going to be good."

"What do you mean?" Ozar said.

"Nimel is going to tell her sister off for trying to steal the Blue Lion."

Ozar shook his head in disbelief as he frowned, "I think it would be prudent for us to be on hand in case Nimel gets out of hand," the motion for them to head toward the group in front of them. The pair increased their pace in Nimel's turbulent wake.

As Nimel drew close, she yelled, "Nyma!"

Nyma turned to face her sister who stopped nearly nose to nose with her younger sibling.

"Why are still running around with this loser?" Nimel spat out as Rolo, Hunk, and Pidge turned to face the pair.

Nyma took a step back, and Rolo opened his mouth.

Nimel shot out a hand towards him and clasped her fingers together, "Zip it! I don't want to hear a word out of you, loser!" She turned her attention back to her younger sibling. "You and this loser tried to steal the Blue Lion to give to the Galra for what? Money? Was that it?"

Nyma swallowed hard, her mouth turning dry, "Yes," she croaked out knowing she shouldn't lie to her big sister. Somehow the woman in front of her always knew when she tried to lie. "We thought we could get the money and also get amnesty for past crimes against the Galra."

"I knew it!" Nimel yelled again as she poked Nyma in the chest. "You'll never learn, will you? Why are you here now? Looking for another chance to cripple Voltron and steal another lion?" Her fury was palpable as it radiated off her body and waved over everyone bearing witness to the sibling's fight.

"No!" Nyma yelled back, "We're here to help the coalition."

Rolo finally had enough. He stepped over and grabbed Nimel by the arm and spun her to face him. "It's true. Voltron has shown us that what we did was wrong."

"You'd better be telling me the truth. If you're not, so help me, I'll personally hunt you down myself, and drag you back home and leave your judgment to our lawgivers."

Nyma swallowed hard as she nodded. "You'll see I've changed."

"You better," she said as she turned and stalked away.

Hunk stepped up and shuddered, "Wow, she's scary."

* * *

Maya and Ozar joined the others including Rolo and Nyma on the bridge of the Castle of Lions. Coran gazed at Allura, "It's time Princess to begin the broadcast."

Allura glanced at Coran, Hunk, and Pidge, "Have we secured communications?"

Pidge replied, "Yes, Matt and I used the rebel's transponder encryption."

Coran leaned over to Pidge, "Always helps to have a pair of tech-genius siblings around."

Allura activated the crystal, which using her mind sent out links to all coalition worlds. "Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition, if you are hearing me now, it's because you have pledged to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon's enslavement of the free peoples of the universe.

"But that enslavement is about to be dealt a crushing blow. The time for a full-scale attack on the Galra Empire is now. Far in the future when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day that freedom began to overtake tyranny. You all have your missions. You know what to do, good luck. We'll see you on the other side."

Ozar hugged Maya and motioned to Coran, "Take care of my girl."

Coran nodded, "It's my pleasure."

Maya's heart fluttered as she grabbed her father and hugged him as it skipped a beat, "Please come back."

Ozar smiled at her, "I will."

* * *

Pidge and Hunk left in the green lion to carry out their mission.

The rest of the Paladins left to go to the rendezvous point while Maya and Coran monitored communications when Maya caught Captain Olia's communication. "Blades we're in trouble! What's the status of your cannon? Blades!"

She heard Keith's voice. "Copy, Olia. We're in route." Maya closed her eyes and silently prayed that would work. She knew losses were inevitable, but this needed to work. The Galra needed to be pushed back. Her eyes opened again as her fingers curled into fists.

There wasn't much for her to do but after a few dobashes, the image of one of the Zaiforge cannons blinked from purple to green. Coran smiled, "Senfama Zaiforge Cannon is ours. Naxzela attack is underway."

Maya glanced around again as the other Zaiforge cannon icon turned green. "Zaiforge Cannon base is ours!"

Keith's voice came through loud and clear, "Ready to provide the Taujeerians with cover."

Captain Olia reported, "Cannon acquired. Ready to provide backup."

"Copy that," Coran replied. "Coalition you are clear to begin."

Maya gazed at Coran. The Altean she saw now wasn't the bumbling Royal Advisor. This version was a confident military officer of Altea.

Coran smiled as more worlds changed from purple to green. "We've almost taken the entire area."

Maya's gaze moved to the new flashing icon on the screen as a warning beeped persistently. Coran's gaze shifted to the same spot. "Quiznak! The communications satellite is back online. Galra distress calls are going through."

Shiro spoke for the first time since the coordinated attacks began. "It doesn't matter, Coran. They're too late. We've just about secured Naxzela."

Coran announced, "It appears that all of the planets we've engaged have been pacified if not liberated."

An alarm began to blare. Maya spotted the moving flashing icon first. "There," she pointed at the movement. "There's a battlecruiser approaching Naxzela."

Matt's voice came over as he announced, "Sector Zar Niomofar is clear. Let me see if I can get a line on that battlecruiser. Quiznak! The cannon just powered down. Zaiforge Cannon Senfama are you still operational?"

Keith's voice sounded agitated, "Negative."

Coran replied, "That incoming battle cruiser must have shut them down remotely."

Maya heard the agitation in Keith's voice, "Sorry Shiro. That's it for artillery support. What should we do about that cruiser?"

"That cruiser's gonna be too late. Naxzela's almost secure. We need to take out the last of the heavy artillery."

* * *

Maya felt it, something was wrong. Lance's emotions were confused but agitated. She knew that Coran would like to know. She stepped up to the Altean and placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. "Coran, I have a connection with Lance. Something is happening on Naxzela."

He turned toward her, "Can you get an idea of what's going on?"

She shook her head, "No, all I can feel are his emotions, and he's not happy, his stress level is rising."

Keith's voice came over the comline. "Are there any targets that need support?"

"I haven't heard of anyone needing help. And that Galra fleet heading towards Naxzela stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Yes," Coran replied, "Quite a distance away, too."

Kolivan said, "Perhaps the Galra decided it's too well-fortified to attack."

Keith said, "Victory or death is the Galra way. They never stop attacking. Voltron…" he paused "Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro! Something's wrong."

Coran picking up on Keith's worry, "Paladins? Allura? What's happened?" He turned to gaze at the map as Naxzela changed. "It must be the magnetic distortion from Naxzela."

Coran heard the determination and Maya felt it as Keith said, "I'm going to check it out." They listened to the conversation between Matt and Keith.

Coran joined their conversation, "I'm coming too. It might take me a while. I'm on the other side of the galaxy, and I don't have enough of Allura's energy left to work the teledav."

"No," Keith replied, "Stay in position. We might need you back there."

Maya stepped up to Coran, "I know you want to be there to help, I do too. But we need to stay here. I can't help but think that this is where we're meant to be." She reached up and pressed a hand to her temple. Lance's stress level was rising. She rubbed at the pain as Keith's level rose.

Coran noticed out of the corner of his eye and grasped her by the forearm as she swayed. "Lance," she gasped. "He's stressed, and it's increasing, but he's not panicked, but I'm trying to pull some of it away from him, and from Keith, so they may be able to think clearer." She couldn't stop the groan that came out of her.

Pain stabbed her in the middle of her midsection. She drew in a breath and held it a moment to try to relieve it as she blew out the breath. It burned and stabbed. She bit her bottom lip. Coran had enough to worry about than her too.

Shiro's voice came over the comlink. "Keith, can you hear me?"

"Shiro! Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Not for long if we don't stop Zarkon's witch. She must be aboard that battlecruiser."

"I'm way ahead of you. And I've brought some backup."

Captain Olia chose that moment to speak, "Rebel squad is in route."

Matt's voice came on, "Good to have Voltron back in the fight."

Shiro appeared on the viewscreen, "Coran, you need to get as far away from Naxzela as you can immediately. Pick up any members of the coalition who are nearby but go!"

"Wh-What's happening?" Coran stammered.

Allura joined the conversation knowing if Coran didn't hear from her, he wouldn't leave. "Naxzela is a bomb, and it's about to go off."

"But what about you?"

"We'll stop it if we can, but we need you to do this."

Coran's reply almost sounded heartbroken to Maya's ears, but she knew he'd comply to Allura's orders, "Yes, Princess."

Maya clenched her teeth together as her jaw muscles bulged. Her eyes grew as a new emotion washed over her from Keith. She heard Matt yelling, "Wait, Keith, what are you doing? Keith, no!"

She felt his resolve and knew what he was going to do. Invisible fingers seemed to reach into her chest as if they were grasping her heart and squeezing. She blindly reached out grabbing hold of Coran's console to keep herself upright. Tears raced down her cheeks, she expected a quick surge of pain, but it didn't come.

"Maya?" Coran asked as he gripped her arm. "What is it?"

She waved him off as Coran reacted to the image on the screen before him. "Naxzela is returning to normal! You did it!"

Shiro said, "Good work, Keith."

"It wasn't me. It was Lotor. The cannon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down that shield."

Lotor's smug, self-satisfied voice came over the comm's, "Attention Paladins and Voltron and Rebel Fighters. I know we've had our differences in the past, but…" he paused for a couple of breaths, "I think it's time we had a discussion."

* * *

Keith escorted Lotor's ship onto the Castle of Lions. The Paladins met them as Coran placed handcuff's on their prisoner. Only Lance hung back as the others escorted Lotor down to the prisoner interrogation level.

Maya stepped up to Keith. He couldn't place it, but something seemed off about her. Maybe it was the way she held an arm around her middle. She stared at him, "Just what do you think you were doing out there?"

"Trying to stop Haggar from blowing everything up," he replied nonchalantly.

"No, you weren't!" her anger rose as her body vibrated.

Lance's eyes grew, this wasn't like Maya at all. "What the cheese?"

Maya glared at him as she turned back to Keith. Her shoulders dropped as she fell to her knees. "Don't you realize," she said, "I can't lose you. Any of you," she whispered.

She groaned as she wrapped both hands around her middle. Lance approached and leaned down, "Maya?" he asked.

Keith knelt beside her, "Both of you had so much stress going on that I used my empathic link to pull some of it into me, only I seem to have hurt myself."

Keith rose and ran over to a com unit on the wall as Lance helped her to stand. She swayed on her feet.

Keith slapped his hand on the button. "Coran, Maya needs a healing pod, stat."

He stepped back over to Lance and Maya and took his place on the other side of her. As they made their way towards the infirmary, Lance asked, "Keith, what did she mean by she can't lose any of us?"

"It's nothing," Keith said.

"It's nothing," Maya interjected. "You know I felt it. You were going to sacrifice yourself to take that shield down." She stopped as she doubled over as another wave of pain raced through her middle.

Lance's eyes grew, "And everybody calls me the goofball. Keith, what the hell is wrong with you!" Temper flashed in his blue eyes. "You may not think it, but you are an important part of this team, and if I ever hear of you making another boneheaded move like that, I'll make sure the rest of the team knows. I mean it."

Keith sighed, "Lance, I did what I felt was right."

"You idiot," Lance shot back, "there wasn't a guarantee that it would work. Even you said the cannon on Lotor's ship was the only thing that could take down the shield and that weapon."

"I realize that now," Keith grumbled.

"Shut up the both of you," Maya growled as she shook off their arms and took a few shaky steps away until she doubled over a second time.

Lance grabbed her arm taking part of her weight as he glared at her. "And you, stop trying to be all noble here. That was pretty stupid of you too," but he grinned to take the sting out of his words.

Keith agreed with Lance, "Yeah, next time stop hurting yourself."

"Paladins," Maya grunted and rolled her eyes as they continued down the hall.

They made it down to the infirmary. "What seems to be the problem?" Coran asked.

"We don't know," Lance replied, "But whatever it is she's in a lot of pain."

Coran picked up a portable scanner and ran it over her. He frowned at the readings. "She has a tear in her abdominal wall and is bleeding internally." He moved over to a cryopod and pulled out one of the medical suits. "We'll leave you here to change into this. Then step into the pod, and you'll be good to go."

She did as he said. These people who were her friends and family, she truly loved them all, she thought as the pod hummed to life and the door materialized, and it began the freezing and healing process.


End file.
